Feather of a Fallen Bird
by Rainpath-1252
Summary: With parents murdered by a rogue, a little kit moves into ThunderClan with a foster mother. It all seems good even with the horrible memory still in the kits mind, with friends and new parents. But when the rogue makes his appearance in the kits life again, nothing is good. The worst part though: The rogue wants what is his back, and he will stop at nothing to get Robinkit.


I will admit this is my first story, well on this website. Sadly, I do not own Warriors, nor will I ever. If only (sighs dreamily). But me no own and if you want you can skip the alliance, up to you and I don't care and I am rambling so here you go.

* * *

ThunderClan

Leader: Batstar- pure black tom with dark blue eyes and a long tail. Deputy: Twilightpelt- a black with gold mixed into her fur she-cat with bright captivating yellow eyes that glow brightly in the dark Medicine Cat:Littlehorse- a tiny brown tom with caring brown eyes and one white paw

Apprentice: Peacepaw

Warriors:

Flamingtail- a bright orange and red she-cat with a bushy tail that looks like fire

Halfpelt- a half black and half white warrior with forest green eyes

Lightningspeed- a pretty tortoise-shell with bright brown eyes

Icemask- a mute pure white tom with blue eyes

Galewind- a fluffy cream tom with forest green eyes

Patchfur- a pretty tortoise-shell with bright brown eyes

Goldhawk- a golden tom with bright golden eyes

Apprentices:

Peacepaw- a black-and-white she-cat with bright sky blue eyes

Queens:

Brightlight- a black she-cat with white paws and a white tail

Mate: Icemask

Kit(s):

Nightkit: a pure black tom

Rainkit: a black she-cat with blue spots lining her like rain and dark blue eyes

Wingkit: a black-and-white she-cat

Clovertail- a ginger she-cat with black paws

Mate: Batstar

Kit(s):

Robinkit- an energetic ginger tom with a white tipped tail and chest, with one white paw and baby blue eyes

Mintpelt- a white she-cat with green eyes, heavy with kits

Mate: Galewind

Elders:

Heavy Claw- a thick step brown tabby tom

* * *

Prologue:

The moon shimmered brightly as the stars glimmered down on the bare patch of grass. The wind bustled with excitement, caressing the soft grass with gentle breezes. Crickets sang their loud song, filling the night sky with sounds of music. The only other sound that was heard was the soft crunch of grass as paws clambered on it.

The bright full moon illuminated his brown pelt, making his eyes glow brightly in the dark as he searched the plain for any other signs of life. His small frame slowly moved with hesitant steps as he neared the center of the grass. He gulped and called out with an almost steady voice, "Hello."

The only thing that answered him back was the soft chirping of a nearby robin. With a heaved sigh, the small cat plopped onto the grass, resting his haunches and paws that ached from standing and walking around for too long. His eyes searched the plain, slowly resting on a bright red bird that seemed to fly at him.

With a small shriek, that cat jumped up and dodged to the side as the robin tumbled on the ground and rolled a few feet away. He slowly stood up again, shaking with a slight fear as his eyes searched the horizon for the fallen bird. He gazed over grass except for two things, the bird and a small ginger feather that glowed under the stars. He walked up to it and sniffed it hesitantly, taking in the sweet scent of bird. "The feather of a fallen bird," he muttered softly to himself as he stopped sniffing the feather.

At that very moment a bright white light indulged the small cat as he closed his eyes tightly with pain. He felt a strong wind wash over him again as he heard the same message he just spoke, "The feather of a fallen bird."

With his eyes still closed shut he shouted out into the distance. "What do you mean, what are you talking about?" He struggled as he lost his grip on the world and the next thing he knew a small paw was prodding into his stomach sharply.

He woke with a jerk and stared into the bright blue eyes of a black-and-white she-cat who stared down at him with a worried glance. "What?" he snapped as he sat up, "What is it Peacepaw?" He yawned and turned his attention back to his apprentice with an annoyed glare.

"I was worried about you Littlehorse," she mumbled, averting her eyes to stare at a large pile of moss in the back of the medicine den.

Littlehorse narrowed his eyes as his dream suddenly rushed back to him and he gasped loudly, nearly losing his balance on his sitting position. Peacepaw's eyes widened as she prepared her legs to leap up and catch her mentor if necessary. "I must go talk to Batstar," he mewed hastily as he stood up and paced out of the den quickly.

He exited his den to only be met with a blinding light from the warm summer sun. He shielded his eyes and gave a small hiss of impatience as his vision slowly started to flood back to him. But that wasn't the end of that as a bright ginger tom with a white tipped tail and chest, with baby blue eyes limped up to him. The little kit looked up at him, pain glazed in his eyes as he lifted his front right paw higher up into the sky. "My... my paw has a thorn in it, Clovertail told me to come see you," he cried out and tried to put weight on his paw but gave a little squeak of pain.

Littlehorse sighed with annoyance and bent down to the kit's eye level. "Go and see Peacepaw, she will help you, I must get going though," he meowed and licked the kit on the head.

He nodded with a sniff and hopped into his den as Littlehorse continued to make his way to the leader's den. He soon made it to the den with no more interruptions and stuffed his nose into the darkness as he called out, "Batstar are you in there."

"What is it, come in Littlehorse," the emotionless voice responded back. Littlehorse knew that Batstar had no emotion, but when it came to his mate and kit, he was the most protective in all of the four clans.

He entered the den and made his way to the back where he spotted his leader resting in a large pile of moss, he front paws tucked neatly under his black chest and his black tail draping across his black paws. His whole body blended into his den like the night sky, as his dark blue eyes stared holes into the medicine cat. "I had a dream, from StarClan," Littlehorse confessed and plopped down with a sigh.

Batstar lifted his ears at the mention of StarClan. "What did they say?" He asked, leaning in a little to hear better.

"I was in a grassy plain, with nothing else, and when I stood in the center, a robin came crashing down near me. I dodged but the bird still crashed. I looked around for it and spotted the bird, but there was only one feather, and I had to mumble out 'the feather of a fallen bird' but more precisely a fallen robin," Littlehorse explained his story thoroughly.

The midnight black leader growled under his breath as a wave of overprotectiveness washed over his mind. "Do you think StarClan meant my son," he hissed threateningly.

Littlehorse bent his head. "I believe so, but I don't know what it means yet, but I can figure out."

Batstar stood up with great speed and walked over to Littlehorse, looming over the smaller cat. The medicine cat gulped under his large presence as he bent down closer to the ground. "If my son gets hurt, I will no longer believe in StarClan," he hissed and stalked out of his den, his day ruined.

Littlehorse watched his leader leave the den with wide terrified eyes, as he recalled back to the little kit that came up to him with a thorn in his pad. "Oh Robinkit, please be safe," he mumbled under his breath as the too walked out of the den to check up on the hurt kit, Robinkit.


End file.
